digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Turbo
Digimon Turbo (デジモンマイティ戦隊：高速で移動するの戦士 Digimon Mighty Sentai: The Warriors Who Travel At High Speed in Japan) is a fanfictional season of Digimon & the fifth season of the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. It's based on Power Rangers Turbo. Sypnosis After traveling to Earth, Digimon pirate Mermaimon abducts a Digimon wizard named Hitazumon to use his magical key to go to Muranthias & free her fiance AncientVolcamon. The DigiDestined aren't about to let this happen, & so they upgrade to Turbo Digimon, since the Zeo Digimon won't be enough to take on AncientVolcamon. Meanwhile, practicing for a martial arts tournament, Cody injures his back, & later sends Trevor in his place to become to the new member of the DigiDestined & help the team on Muranthias, where they use the Turbo Digimon to destroy AncientVolcamon. An infuriated Mermaimon swears vengeance on the DigiDestined, & returns to Tokyo to terrorize it with detonators & evil Digimon. After the defeat of AncientVolcamon, the older DigiDestined graduate from high school & resume their normal lives, but are attacked once again by a vengeful Mermaimon & her forces & an endless supply of detonators & evil Digimon that threaten the citizens of Tokyo. A new twist into the story involves Seraphimon & Kokuwamon returning to Seraphimon's home dimension, thereby relinquishing the mentorship of the DigiDestined to the spectral Ophanimon (who is suggested to be Mermaimon's long-lost twin sister) & the street-talking Tentomon. The DigiDestined are then joined by Shepherdmon, an inter-dimensional police Digimon who brings with him the "Millennium Message", a pivotal story arc which foretells the later events of Digimon In Space. The four older DigiDestined are then retired from duty, "Passing the Torch" to four new DigiDestined - A.J., Marcus, Holly, & Maya, while Trevor remains partners with Ballistamon. The mysterious Lowemon, whose identity is never revealed & whose powers originate from Seraphimon, arrives on Earth in the nick of time. Mermaimon's brother Havocmon arrives, bringing with him a new Space Base for his sister & Machinedramon which steals TurboOmnimon. Lowemon, who becomes Maya's love interest, gives the DigiDestined new Rescue Digimon, & the DigiDestined later manage to retrieve the Turbo Digimon as well. However, the end of the series brings tragedy & devastation as RescueOmnimon is self-destructed on A.J.'s command in a failed attempt to destroy GoldGargoylemon, TurboOmnimon is in turn destroyed by him & the Turbo Ram is rocketed into GoldGargoylemon's mouth, finally destroying him. Mermaimon & Sheperdmon leave for the Seraphimon's home dimension, which has fallen to evil forces (which later turn out to be D-Reaper & the United Alliance of Evil). Alone, the DigiDestined then find their Power Chamber under attack by Mermaimon's forces & are unable to prevent their base from being utterly destroyed, right before Mermaimon is summoned by a messenger from D-Reaper (who has captured Seraphimon) to leave Earth for the Cimmerian Planet. The DigiDestined are left with no choice but to follow in hot pursuit in a NASADA space shuttle, sans Trevor, who chooses to remain on Earth with his father. Characters DigiDestined Villains *'Mermaimon': This barbaric lady pirate Digimon came to Earth to free her fiance AncientVolcamon, but her plans were ruined by the DigiDestined. She remains on Earth, travelling in her submarine, with a mission of vengeance towards the DigiDestined. She's the show's version of Divatox. *'DarkVolumon': Mermaimon's second in command is in charge of navigation of the submarine. He is capable of shooting powerful optic beams. He's the show's version of Rygog. *'Boogeymon': Mermaimon reluctantly brings her nephew along, a half-wit who survived being thrown into AncientVolcamon's fire. Boogeymon has fouled up some of Mermaimon's plans, & is a constant source of annoyance. He's the show's version of Elgar. *'Gwappamon': The brains of Mermaimon's forces, Gwappamon is the scientific advisor. Once he tried to prove his unappreciated worth, & grew to an enormous size so he could walk all over Tokyo. He's the show's version of Porto. *'MetalPiranimon': Mermaimon's fishy warriors. They can be found riding motorcycles & wielding mallets. Hordes of them are responsible for the destruction of the Digi-Chamber. They're the show's version of the Piranhatrons. *'Putramon': These Digimon hatch from pods planted by Mermaimon. They are used against the DigiDestined on their trip to Muranthias to stop the freeing of AncientVolcamon. They're the show's version of the Putra Pods. *'Havocmon': Havocmon is Mermaimon's brother, who brings with him the Space Base & Machinedramon to help her conquer Earth. He also captures TurboOmnimon, & uses it against the DigiDestined, powered by Lowemon's ruby. He's the show's version of General Havoc. *'Gesomon': Havocmon's elite crew of squid-like fighters who run the Space Base & battle the DigiDestined. They're the show's version of the Chromites. *'AncientVolcamon': The DigiDestined's first major battle brings them up against AncientVolcamon, a Digimon who had been imprisoned on the island of Muranthias. He is freed by Mermaimon, who plans on marrying him. AncientVolcamon is destroyed by TurboOmnimon. He's the show's version of Maligore. *'Machinedramon': Havocmon's powerful fighting machine, Machinedramon, succeeds in defeating the Turbo Digimon, but is destroyed when it goes up against the Rescue Digimon. He's the show's version of the Metallosaurus. *'Kentaurosmon': Gwappamon builds an evil Digimon, which Boogeymon controls in battle against the DigiDestined. Kentaurosmon is defeated when it is accidentally turned into a camel by one of Mermaimon's Digimon. *''Fleet Digimon: Mermaimon unleashes her own fleet of Digimon against the DigiDestined, the Diva Digimon - Mihiramon, Surfimon, & Ornismon. They're the show's version of the Divazords. *'Minions' Other Characters *'Ophanimon: After Seraphimon leaves for his home planet, Ophanimon comes to Earth to take his place as mentor of the DigiDestined. Ophanimon often speaks in questions. She's the show's version of Dimitria. *Tentomon: With the arrival of Ophanimon appears Tentomon, the latest in a long line of Insect Digimon -a Digimon with attitude. He's the show's version of Alpha 6. *Shepherdmon: This interdimensional police officer Digimon makes his way to Earth to deliver a message from the millenium. Unfortunately, Mermaimon gets the message before the DigiDestined, & it's erased from Shepherdmon's memory before he can tell the DigiDestined. The message involves the threat of all villains combining forces on an assault on the universe. He's the show's version of the Blue Senturion. *Hitazumon: This wizard Digimon is being chased by Mermaimon for his magical key which will unleash AncientVolcamon. He flees to Earth, where he gets help from the DigiDestined. He's the show's version of Lerigot. *Maggie & Taylor: These former DigiDestined are kidnapped by Mermaimon as sacrifices for AncientVolcamon. They are taken to Muranthias & turned evil by AncientVolcamon's flame, & battle the DigiDestined. Hitazumon's magic turns them good again, & they help him & his family escape. They're the show's version of Kimberly & Jason. *'''Lt. Yuuji: When Hojo has to leave for South America to help build a bridge, Lieutenant Yuuji takes over management of the Tokyo Youth Center, trading in his police uniform for Hawaiian shirts. *'Brick & Stick': While patrolling around a power plant, Brick & Stick encounter Boogeymon, who zaps them with a ray gun that turns them into chimpanzees. They find their way to the Youth Center, & are taken in by Yuuji. They are turned back to humans by walking through the mist of one of Mermaimon's missiles, which makes them temporarily invisible. They're the show's version of Bulk & Skull. Episodes Movie